Today many small businesses deal with small quantities of flammable liquids. Usually these flammable liquids are shipped to the small companies in drums that contains larger quantities of the liquid than the small companies can use at one time. Therefore, these flammable liquids usually have to be pumped out of the larger drums into a smaller container. The pumping of these liquids into the small containers is very hazardous. In fact the inventor began work on this invention after reading an article on a man who died in a fire which was caused by the pumping of the flammable liquids hazardously.
Pumps that are built to pump small quantities of liquid are extremely unsafe when pumping flammable liquids. If any of the liquids after it has been pumped out catches on fire there is a real problem with the pumps in prior art of the fire spreading up through the spout of the pump due to vapors in that spout and then continuing to spread through the pumps into the drum setting the whole drum on fire and probably causing an explosion. Also, pumps in the prior art cause fires themselves. Static electricity is built up in the pumping actions and this static electricity could cause a spark igniting the flammable liquids. Thus, the object of this invention is to create a pump that can pump flammable liquids safely with out a fear of fire or explosion. The feature that achieved this objective are that the pump is equipped with a grounding clip, bonding clip, metal bund adapter, ball check valve, pick up tube and flame arrester. Another objective is to create a pump that can pump all type of flammable liquids including lacqure thinner. Lacqure thinner quickly deteriorate most material used in the pump. The feature that achieved this objective is that the pump parts are made out of carbon steel, glass and teflon brand polytetrafluoroethylene; teflon is a trademark of E.I. duPont de Nemours & Co., Wilmington, Del. Further objective is to make a pump that is long lasting. The feature that achieved this objective is a specialty designed packing gland. The above stated features give the pump a large number of advantages. First, this is a safety pump that an individual can use to pump small quantities of flammable liquids with out the fear of a fire spreading into the drum, nor the fear of static build up which could cause a spark that leads to fire. Secondly, this pump has great advantage over the prior art in that it can pump a great numbers of different liquids including lacqure thinner. Further, this pump has advantage over other hand operated pumps in the prior art in it longevity due to it special packing gland.